Road To Peace
by eltigre221
Summary: Danny has had it with his parents abuse, so he runs away to a friend who is truly more than what he appears to be. And Sam Witwicky has his own ancestral path he must challenge. Can they both give peace to the Autobots and Deceptacons or will war cont.?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples who read my fics, this is new territory for me, this is a Danny Phantom and Transformers crossover, It is set where the Disasteroid incident never occurred, and Danny runs away from home, and also a few months after Transformers RotF. So yeah, I hope this is good, and everyone likes this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Accidental Meeting**

* * *

It was an average day for one Danny Fenton, he fought ghosts as usual, who were his friends in the ghost zone, but no one except him, his brother, and Valerie knew about that. His two best friends however, they mainly were his moral support on fighting, but at times it was just too dull for Danny. So he decided to leave one day, it wasn't right away, only because Danny had to still hide who he was from his parents, and also the fact about what they do to him when he's alone in that house. They'd hurt him; make him suffer just because of what kind of person he loves.

Danny felt a few tears fall from his cheeks, from the thought of his parents hurting him again, the only ones who knew about that, was every ghost in the Ghost Zone, his brother Dan, and his cloned cousin Dani. Another thing they knew about was about Danny's unique ability to see mates in people. He only saw it in his dreams, but when he drew what he saw, those whom were connected to the pictures felt something.

It didn't happen right away at times, but in time they'd feel the pull to their one true soul mate. It would make Danny very happy to know that people would end up with those whom they will love or already do love. Still as Danny was going back home, he had a bad feeling that soon enough he would leave home and never come back. That was Danny's final choice, he'd leave and never return, but the choice wouldn't fully be made until that evening, after his parent's last beating.

* * *

**Later the next day in Tranquility…**

* * *

Sam Witwicky was having a terrible day, he was on vacation from college, it was Holiday break, and he wanted to visit both the Autobots and his family before heading back to college. He was also visiting his friend Mikaela, they had broken it off after the things that happened in Egypt, but wanted to continue to be friends since Mikaela really liked hanging out with someone who would listen to her.

Sam was having a terrible day though, because his parents were just recently killed by Barricade, the Deceptacon didn't mean it actually. He was just driving, when the two crossed the road, there wasn't a red light, it was green, and the boy's parents were drunk. Barricade actually apologized to Sam when he saw the boy.

It surprised both the Autobots, and the human child, that the Deceptacon actually apologized, he said the only reason he did that, was because he knew what it was like to lose his own parental units during the war, and it wasn't something that one forgets easily. That was the only reason why, if not, then he'd have not even said anything, but that still didn't make Sam feel any better.

He sighed as he and Bumblebee soon arrived at the empty house, his two dogs died as well, but it was from natural causes, Sam was hurting, but not enough that he was completely alone. He still had the Autobots, the N.E.S.T. team, Mikaela, and a friend of his that Sam made online, the guy's username was **DPofAmity**.

Sam hasn't met the guy in person, but he knew that somehow the Autobot's friend knew he could trust whoever this person was. Sam knew that** DPofAmity** was always hurting, he didn't know how, but Sam knew the guy was in pain. He never said, but it was in the way he'd phrase some words at times, but other than that, Sam just had a feeling about the guy.

Either way, Sam was up in his room, getting ready to see if his friend was online, he needed someone to talk to before he went to the Diego Garcia, and it couldn't be Bumblebee. Since he needed someone who didn't know about the Autobots so he could have a piece of normalcy in his life.

Sam sighed as he got on his bed, and turned on his Apple Laptop. He logged into his messenger program, and sure enough, **DPofAmity** was on and ready to talk. Smiling, Sam began writing.

* * *

**Bee'sHotOwner: Hey DP, how've you been?**

_DPofAmity: Hey Bee, look, I know we haven't met yet, and well, I need help _

**Bee'sHotOwner: What do u need help with?**

_DPofAmity: I'm leaving my home, need place 2 stay._

**Bee'sHotOwner: My place is free, where should we meet?**

_DPofAmity: somewhere close, will be there soon, have2 meet F2F._

**Bee'sHotOwner: U sure 'bout that?**

_DPofAmity: Yea, I'm sure._

**Bee'sHotOwner: K, meet at the Lookout, outside of Tranquility, will meet u there.**

_DPofAmity: Thanks, that means a lot 2 me See u in 30._

_**DPofAmity has logged off.**_

* * *

That was the end of the conversation, and Sam was about to meet someone he had never seen before at the lookout. Sighing, Sam got up, and went out to Bumblebee, wanting to head to the Lookout and be early to meet his friend. He didn't know why, but Sam had a feeling that whoever he was always talking to had a worse life than Sam.

Smiling slightly, Sam and Bumblebee make their way to the Lookout, his Autobot guardian playing an uplifting song on the radio for his friend.

"Hey, Bee, I don't want to scare this guy, so I won't tell him about the Autobots unless it's necessary, okay."

Sam said, as it took him and Bee only twenty five minutes to get to the Lookout, making him and Bee only having to wait about five minutes before **DPofAmity** would show up.

Bee agreed, through a series of chirps, and beeps from the car radio, showing that the Autobot scout understood. Sam nodded, and wondered if his friend would show up sooner or later.

Five minutes later, Danny arrived at the Lookout; he was wearing a white jacket, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black converse all-stars, and a black baseball cap covering his hair and eyes, which were bruised up from his parents beating him again before he left.

Frowning, Danny walked towards the Lookout, where he saw a yellow Camaro, with black racing stripes. He knew that was Sam's car, Danny only knew who the guy was, was because he asked Technus to see who he was really talking to. It helped Danny a lot, and he didn't care that Sam was a wanted fugitive, hell Danny went through the same thing when everyone first discovered his secret.

Smiling briefly, Danny walked over to the Camaro, and tapped on the glass window on the driver side.

Sam looked up at Danny, when he heard the glass being tapped and smiled, "Hey," he said as he rolled down the window. "Are you DPofAmity?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, that's me, nice to see you face to face Sam Witwicky." Sam was frozen for a moment, before Danny spoke again. "I'm Danny, and I only know who you are, because I remember seeing your face on TV earlier in the year, when you were a so called wanted fugitive."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Okay and it's nice to finally meet you too Danny, say, you want to come over, no one's home at my place."

Danny smiled and nodded, "Thanks, this really does mean a lot to me that you'll help someone you don't even know, with a problem."

Sam smiled back, and opened up the passenger side door, Danny got in, after putting his guitar case and carry-on bag in the backseat. Sam was a bit curious, but he didn't question Danny, he could wait to ask the guy about his personal life. After all, Sam had a feeling that he'd find out soon enough what happened at Danny's place and more about the guy's personal life as well.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and till the next one, please review, and till the next chapter, later, and I'll see you all in two months.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter for ya, well at least to those who read this fic at least :) Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Autobots and Decepticons**

* * *

It's been three days since Danny came to live with Sam and Bumblebee, Sam actually didn't mind having the guy around, Danny was quiet, nice, and a really good cook. Danny met Mikaela, and the two became good friends, Danny was kind, to her and listened well, and the fact the guy was gay didn't hinder her opinion on his either. It didn't hinder Sam's opinion either, since he was gay as well. Danny even enjoyed washing Bumblebee, well only once in a while, he said he had a feeling about Sam's car, but he'd never elaborate about his thoughts.

Well Sam had another week and a half before he had to go back to college, and he was thinking about taking Danny to the Diego Garcia, since he wanted the guy to at least have a life outside of just staying at his house or visiting Mikaela's garage. Sam smiled at his decision, he'd asked Optimus and Will, if he could bring Danny and Mikaela to the Diego Garcia, and both agreed.

"Hey Danny, you wanna come with Mikaela and me to the Diego Garcia today?" Sam asked, after finding Danny cleaning the living room, he said it was a way for him to pay rent to Sam for taking him in.

Danny looked up from his dusting, well sort of. Danny practically never took off his baseball cap, he'd change his outfit some, but he'd always wear something with long sleeves, pants, and that hat. It annoyed Sam at first, but he's grown accustomed to seeing Danny wearing that hat. He said that he wore the hat because he didn't want Sam to see the scars of his past.

"I'd like to go Sam, I am curious about these friends that you mentioned before." Danny said, a smile on his face, as he thought about whom Sam's 'special' friends might be.

"Good to know, we'll be leaving in half an hour." Sam said, happiness in his voice, and Danny nodded in agreement.

Danny went back to cleaning for the moment, before hoping that Dan wouldn't come out and show himself off to everyone. The only reason why, was because Dan had a habit of being a mother hen to the boy. That and it was nearing the time of the month when Danny would give his monthly concert to the ghosts. Well the date was always different and sometimes if Danny couldn't, he wouldn't do a concert one month, if only because of a recent beating from his parents.

Slightly frowning, Danny chose not to think about that, since he wants to at least have some positive thoughts when he meets Sam's other friends.

While Danny was trying to think positive, Sam was talking to Bumblebee, and told him that Danny would be coming with him, the Autobot Scout, and Mikaela to the Diego Garcia. Bee agreed, though a series of chirps and whines through the radio.

* * *

**Three Hours Later…**

* * *

Danny, Sam, Mikaela, and Bee all finally arrived to the Diego Garcia, after two hours of driving, and another hour of being on the military plane that flew them there. The driving wasn't so bad, but it was the horrible awkward silence that was inside the plane as they flew to the military base. The only reason there was an awkward silence, was because Mikaela asked Danny about his past.

* * *

_Flashback One Hour Ago…._

* * *

_Danny, Sam, and Mikaela were all listening to Bee's radio, when Mikaela asked a question._

"_Hey, Danny, can I ask you something."_

_Danny looked up, sort of, and said, "Sure, what is it?"_

_She looked nervous, before speaking. "Where is your home town, I know you don't like talking about it, but I'm curious about where you're from."_

_Danny froze for a moment, before answering. "I'm from Amity Park Illinois." (__**AN. I'm just guessing that's where he's from, since it's close to Wisconsin. That's all.)**_

_Mikaela nodded her head before realizing something. "Hey, isn't that the town that's always being attacked by ghosts?"_

_Danny stiffened this time, and nodded stiffly, uncomfortable on where the conversation was heading. "Yeah, it is, why do you ask?"_

"_I was just wondering, and also, one of our friends, Sides, he has a huge fear of zombies," 'Which makes no sense what so ever.' She said and then thought._

_Danny just nodded, still not comfortable about speaking of ghosts. Mikaela and Sam both noticed Danny's sudden change of mood, and decided to just let the topic drop, and remained silent for the rest of the trip._

* * *

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Now they were at the Diego Garcia, where the Autobots would be in alt. form and use their holoforms to talk to Danny. They agreed that it would be better that way to protect Daniel from the truth and so that the boy wouldn't be in danger from associating with the Autobots.

That and it would be safer in case the Decepticons did show up somehow, and then they'd be able to protect the boy. Once he was knocked out of course.

As they pulled up to the base, Danny noticed all the nice cars that were in the Diego Garcia, and all the military men. The cars were cool in his opinion, but sadly however, Danny still had an issue with men from the government, since the GIW was still after him. If only so they could experiment on him.

As they got out of the car, Sam and Mikaela dragged Danny towards the Peterbilt truck, it had a nice red and blue flaming paint job on it. Next to the Peterbilt truck, was a tall six foot two male, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, which reminded Danny of his own eye when he transforms, and tan skin, the man was wearing, a red flannel jacket, a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He was fairly built, not overly so, as it was with Dan, but enough to be attractive.

"Danny, this is Optimus, he works here at the Diego Garcia with the others." Sam stated, while introducing the leader of the Autobots.

Danny smiled as he held his hand out for Optimus to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Optimus, and who are the others who work here with you."

Optimus smiled back at the boy and shook Danny's hand in return. "It is nice to meet you too Daniel, and the men and women under my command, are over by their vehicles, I'll introduce you to them."

Optimus soon walked Danny over to IronHide, whose holoforms was a six foot three very well built man, who looked a bit like Dwayne Johnson, only he had shaggy dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He was standing next to a large black GMC topkick truck. It was another very nice car, however, Danny had the same feeling he had with Sam's Camaro as he does with these other cars.

Danny had a theory, but he thought that he'd wait for a while before confronting Optimus about it.

"This is my weapons specialist, IronHide. Next to him is Ratchet the medical officer." Optimus said, while walking over to his comrades, and old friends. Danny still smiled as he shook hands with the weapons specialist, and medical officer. Ratchet looked really cool he actually looked like a slightly older version of Huge Laurie, and slightly tanner than the famous actor.

Sideswipe looked like a six foot tall white man, bright blue eyes, as did the other Autobots, he had light brown hair though, he was wearing dark green t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of running shoes. Arcee and her sisters were all wearing the same thing, just in three different colors, pink, purple, and blue. They were wearing tank tops, shorts, and a pair of matching heeled boots to complete their outfits.

Danny was having fun teasing Sideswipe about how there were all kinds of ghosts in Amity Park, and it was funny to watch him over react to everything he was saying about ghosts, but soon stopped, and spoke to Arcee and her sisters Chromia and Elita. It was interesting to say the least. All three sisters tried to get Danny to take his hat off, but he was very illusive, and hard to catch, since it somehow turned into a game of tag in only a few minutes. It was quite amusing to everyone on the base.

The game even somehow went into a pattern, when Chromia lunges, Elita jumps up, and Arcee does a sweep kick, Danny avoids it all and makes a small strike back for each. It would have gone on like this, hadn't the twins, Mudflap and Skidds, decided to try and prank Danny as he was dodging the girls.

However, sadly Danny was able to redirect their surprise prank at all three of the Arcee sisters. It was the classical whipped cream pie to the face. It was hilarious for Danny and the others, except the twins, since they were now at the mercy of Arcee, Chromia, and Elita.

Danny just chuckled, while everyone else just laughed out loud, soon enough though, everyone sighed happily, as did Arcee and her sisters, only because the twins were now unconscious and won't be bothering anyone for a while.

"It truly is very nice to meet all of you." Danny said, while grabbing his bag that somehow materialized on his shoulder. Much to everyone's shock, and his amusement, he opened the bag, and pulled out his sketch book. Danny went everywhere with that damn thing. He brings it everywhere, because it makes him feel closer to his mate when he has the small drawing book nearby.

Opening it up, he smiled at the picture there, it was of a large black sarcophagus, with red and green coloring on it, however, where there was a keyhole, instead there was the Danny Phantom insignia right there. It always made the young halfa smile to see the picture he made of him and his mate's symbols.

Sighing, Danny out away the sketch book, but not before grabbing out his first journal. The halfa hero always takes his journals of the past with him. If only to find someone willing to hear about what goes on behind closed doors in his life. He held it close, and noticed after a moment, that it was strangely quiet, turning his head to face the others, he saw that everyone was staring at him, that or someone behind him.

Just to make sure it wasn't him, Danny turned his head slightly, and saw a military helicopter on its way to the base, along with an F-22 fighter jet, a few dozen or so miles behind the 'copter.

Danny had too many powers to count these days, but the main one he used for the past three days, was his enhanced sight. It didn't come until after a beating four months back, when his parents damaged his eyes, because he had his ghost powers and could heal faster, and Dan cleaned the wounds for him as well, the next day, Danny's sight became much sharper. However, he still wears the scars from when his parents nearly blinded him from that beating.

Danny didn't care much anymore about his parents, nor the beatings, but for now he had to hide in case that was the GIW on their way to take Danny away for questioning and many painful experiments. Turning his head back around, he asked Optimus, "Are you guys expecting anyone?"

"No we aren't, why do you ask Daniel?" Optimus replied, curious.

Danny was confused, "Then what's with the military helicopter on its way here, along with an F-22 fighter jet a ways behind it?"

What he said had everyone stunned for a moment, before looking up and seeing the 'copter, but not the jet. Sam soon ran up to Danny, and tried to get him inside the base to hide him.

"Danny come on, we need to hide you in the base, if only so our pain in the ass liaison officer to the President won't find you." Sam stated, while nearly dragging Danny along. However, when Danny heard about the governmental title, he practically ran to the nearest place to hide. This thankfully or not, was in Ironhide's truck bed. They quickly placed a tarp over the back of the truck, and made sure Danny was hidden perfectly, before getting ready for their visitors.

Danny was breathing as silently as possible while being hidden. He didn't want to be found out by the GIW, nor did he want to become some government experiment. Sighing mentally, Danny slid his bag gently onto the truck bed, and looked up from the tarp to see the 'copter land, and a short blading man come out of it, glaring at his friends.

Danny glared right back from under the tarp. He had taken off his hat so that he could see, that and it would be pointless to have it on while under the tarp. However he kept it close, along with his carry-on bag, just in case.

Outside the tarp, the ever annoying man known as the liaison Galloway, Sam and the others were watching sadly as the small balding man came over to them.

"Mr. Galloway, what a pleasant surprise." Will Lennox told the smaller male with small hints of sarcasm in his voice.

Galloway just glared at the major, and started his rant at the Autobots, even saying what they were, and saying that the Russian government was angry at them for nearly destroying one of their national monuments. He was getting on everyone's nerves, especially Danny's.

The 17 year old halfa was about to jump out of his hiding place if only to shut the nagging baby of a man up. He could understand a government's anger, but hey you can't control what happens by accident. Danny should know, he destroyed some things when fighting ghosts back home from time to time but it was never on purpose.

Yet soon enough, two men dressed in nothing but white suits, and black ties, with buzz cuts came out of the helicopter. It was agents Oliver and Wilson from the GIW, and Danny was not happy to see them. He knew that they might find him there, but that wasn't just why he was upset.

Agents Oliver and Wilson both knew his secret, and respectfully kept it for the boy. Well somewhat anyways, the halfa thing was unknown to them; it was about his human half's beating that they kept secret. Since both had terrible childhoods, only Wilson had abusive parents, so he understood Danny from time to time, but only part of his pain he would understand.

The agents came over to Ironhide's truck bed, and before they could remove the cover, Will and Epps stepped in to stop them. Danny met them when he arrived, before speaking to Optimus.

"What the hell are you Guys in White doing here on the Diego Garcia?" Major Lennox said, in a very annoyed nearly angry voice.

Wilson answered Lennox, "We were asked to come on Galloway's orders, not like anything interesting has been happening back at headquarters anyways."

There was about to be an argument coming on, Danny had a feeling about that, when all of a sudden the F-22 jet he saw earlier came onto the base and started attacking everyone. Well everyone being the 'Autobots' as Galloway called his friends. Danny was about to move, and hide somewhere else, when all a sudden Ironhide's truck was transforming. It was then that Danny's theory had been proven correct. He was in the presence of Cybertronians, and now would be a good time to move and get out of the way.

Grabbing his hat and bag, Danny made an invisible run for it. Just to make sure no one saw him transform, or that he'd get attacked by the seeker, if he was seen.

Danny ran only a short ways, before hiding his bag and hat being some computers, before taking down the invisibility. Running towards a place to hide, Danny needed to transform and help, or he'd have a lot of explaining to do soon enough. Danny ran in-between the legs of the now transformed Cybertronians, and soon enough once he was behind all of them. He noticed that the NEST team was helping fight the Seeker, and that Sam and Mikaela were behind Sam's now transformed Camaro.

Well that confirmed Danny's theory, but for the moment, he needed to change and help. He did so, silently saying his battle cry, Danny Fenton transformed into his ghost half of Danny Phantom. Over the last year, Danny changed his ghost form from wearing a black and white HAZMAT suit, to a white hooded cloak, black long sleeved shirt with his DP logo on it in silver, black jeans, black combat boots, and a pair of white fingerless leather gloves.

Turning invisible, Danny flew up to get a better view of the battle.

Optimus and IronHide were fighting against the Seeker with the strange tattoos, while Sideswipe and the twins were fighting a purple Seeker, who had arrived with others, while Danny had had his back turned. Arcee and her sisters along with the human soldiers were fighting the last Seeker, whom had a dark green coloring to him or her.

Danny saw that none of them needed assistance, but he still flew down to help the yellow Cybertronian against a black and white Cybertronian. If only silently, Danny got behind the Camaro, and was about to fire an energy blast, when he saw the police car about to grab Sam and Mikaela.

Cursing silently, Danny flew down and grabbed both Sam and Mikaela before getting them away from the black and white mech. By flying strait up, Sam and Mikaela screamed loudly. Gaining the attention of everyone on base, Danny cursed mentally, while making he made himself visible, if only to not freak everyone out, in some way.

Well almost, Sideswipe started screaming, Danny would have said like a girl, but sadly that would be a poor comparison. Sides was now clinging the wall, trying to get away from Danny, and his scream wasn't helping anyone's ears. Danny's were going to start bleeding soon, if it weren't for Ratchet. He opened up his subspace, and brought out a very large wrench, with great accuracy, he threw the wrench and it nailed Sideswipe in the head.

Danny smiled and commented, "Very nice throw Ratchet, and I must say, it's nice to not hear his screaming anymore."

Sam and Mikaela soon froze in shock at hearing his voice, as did the other humans, minus Oliver, Wilson, and Galloway, and the 'Autobots', minus Sideswipe.

They stared at Danny, and he just smiled ominously under his hooded face and asked, "What surprised that I reveal my own secrets to you? After all you've unintentionally revealed yours to me."

Before anyone could reply, Danny threw Sam and Mikaela towards the closest 'Autobot' to keep them safe, while he flew away from Oliver and Wilson's weapons, who happened to be Optimus.

Optimus was surprised, but grabbed Sam and Mikaela before they hit the ground, and noticed that Starscream and his brothers, minus Barricade soon left. It was good to know that most of the danger was gone, but what surprised the leader of the Autobots, was that Barricade hadn't left; instead, he looked to be happy, and angry at the same time. This made no sense to him or to the Prime's other soldiers.

However, once he heard the gun shots stop, he looked to see Danny panting, and shaking like a leaf in a storm, as the expression goes. The two humans who were firing at him were unconscious on the ground, and so was Galloway for some reason.

As everyone watched Danny continue to pant, he soon lowered himself to the ground, and collapsed onto his knees. Before two white rings appeared from his middle, and ran across his body, one going up, and the other down. As they traveled across his body, revealing the form they were already familiar with, Optimus and the others couldn't help but feel stunned to see something like this.

Danny was still panting, but soon enough he stood up, with help from Barricade. The strange human looked up at the large mech, and smiled gratefully, before looking over to the others, a small embarrassed blush on his face.

"I guess we all have explaining to do." Danny said, while trying to stand up without Barricade's help.

Everyone nodded, albeit, a bit uneasy. Danny asked the first question, on exactly what the Autobots were, and they answered. Telling him about their history, about their war, but most of all, Danny could see the mating bonds between a few Autobots, and others of their kind, but mostly he saw five that stood out. He knew that somehow they were connected to humans. Some not yet realized, and the others were only just budding. And Danny knew that he would have to be the one to give them the push into the right direction, that or show them just what might be.

Smiling, Danny realized that soon enough he'd have to tell them his story, and sadly, he knew that he couldn't leave anything out. No matter how badly he wanted to.

* * *

**Hey, hope the chapter was good, and if you all have any questions, please leave them in a review, and until the next chapter, later :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beloved reviewers and followers, here's a long awaited chapter for this, don't expect more for a while I've got some homework and other things to take care of here, along with other fics to update. Well either way, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Danny's Stories**

* * *

After the Autobots finished their tale Danny sighed, as he sat in Barricade's hand, everyone had moved into more comfortable positions, he didn't know where to being, but thought it would be best to tell them about how he became a halfa first, before telling them about the beatings. He figured that it would be best for them not to know about his painful past for now, if only to help them understand somewhat in time why he has to hide.

"Well, I think I'll start by telling you guys how I got my powers." Danny began; Oliver, Wilson, and Galloway were tied up in another room, so they won't be able to hear Danny's stories, or interrupt anytime soon.

"I was fifteen when I received my ghost powers." Danny began. Hoping he wouldn't have to talk about the beatings from his parents. "My two best friends, Tucker, Samantha, and I were all messing around in my parent's basement. This may sound strange, but they are ghost hunters, so in the lab/basement, we decided to check out the Ghost Portal." Danny shook his head, as he reminisced of the past. "Sam wanted me to go into the portal; it was only a hole in the wall at the time, since it wasn't even activated yet.

"So from her convincing me, I put on a white HAZMAT suit, I walked into the portal, my hand was on the wall, and well, I hit a button and it turned on, while I was still inside." Danny paused for a moment, while rubbing his left palm, as if he still felt the shock of that day.

"That was suicide boy; the shock from that thing turning on could have killed you." Ratchet told the young halfa.

"In a way Ratchet, it did kill me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, truly curious to what the small somewhat human in front of him was saying.

"What I mean, is that the electricity that was going through the portal at the time changed me, I was shocked with so much energy, that I died. However I only half died, making me half ghost, and half human, otherwise known as a halfa." Danny explained, as best he could, it was hard to place into words sometimes, the way he became who he was. "After I exited the activated portal, I came out; the HAZMAT suit's colors were inverted from white and black, to black and white. It was a short while after I came out of the portal, did my older brother Dan, come down from upstairs, and told me he knew what happened."

Danny then proceeded to tell them about what happened in the following months, how he had gained many friends in the ghost zone, how his best friends reacted to finding out about his parents abuse. He then had to wait a good hour before the Autobots, and Barricade all calmed down after hearing that, along with all the soldiers on the base as well. However Danny soon told them that some of his more interesting adventures could wait for another time. Especially since some of them, are a little strange, and too long to talk about in just a good hour.

After Danny told them about a few of his minor adventures, he asked if he could be alone for a little but so he could to get back to drawing the sketch he had been making earlier that day. The Autobots agreed, if only to process what Danny had told them for a good fifteen minutes.

Smiling to himself, Danny was atop the base roof, as he began to finish up his sketch of the Autobot insignia, on a blue with red flames background, while the insignia itself was chocolate brown in color. Danny never questioned his visions of possible mates, but he always did wonder who would be good for another person when he'd make these pictures. Smiling sadly, Danny knew that sometimes it was best not to question what he'd see.

Smiling as he flipped to a new page, Danny drew the same symbol, only the background was black as midnight, the Autobot insignia was bright blue, and around it was a pair of silver dog tags. The next one the Autobot symbol was yellow with black stripes, with dark brown hammers crossed behind it. It didn't make much sense, but it probably will to those who will receive this.

The last one Danny made, was the Autobot insignia, only this time, it was red and yellow, and behind it was a silver wrench, this made Danny confused, but he just shrugged and knew it was better to let things be for now. After all more often than not those who are supposed to be with each other forever find out and end up mating. Sometimes though it takes a little push for someone to realize that the person they love isn't meant for them.

Sighing and getting up, Danny put the sketch book away and went back inside where everyone was once he realized what time it was. The sun had nearly set, and that was a massive surprise for the halfa, normally when he would draw, he'd just be in a trance for a good hour or so, not at least six. Shrugging his shoulders, Danny walked inside the base, and saw Sam and Optimus talking privately over in one corner of the room, while Mikaela and Bumblebee were speaking of something Danny probably didn't want to know about, Ironhide and Will were talking about guns from what he can hear, and Barricade was sitting off to the side away from everyone.

Walking over to the large black and white Decepticon, Danny had a feeling he'd seen this particular Decepticon sometime before all of this happened.

"Hello Barricade," Danny said, once he was in front of the large black and white Decepticon.

Red optics looked down at the small human in front of them, before a small almost unnoticed smile appeared on his face plates. "Danny, it's nice to finally meet you face to face."

Danny smirked, "I thought you were familiar, you were the same cop car that came to my concert seven months ago. I'd thought that you were one of Walker's cop cars, until I saw what was written on your door."

Barricade just chuckled lightly, "Yes well I _was_ just going to pass by until I heard you sing, now don't take this the wrong way youngling, but once I heard the music playing, I decided to stay and listen. I don't even know why I wanted to; I know that I just did." Barricade shook his head in annoyance at that, he hated not knowing a reason why he stayed to listen to the halfa perform. It was like his species to understand _rational_ reasoning for doing something, instead of a human way and just having a _feeling_. Yet somehow it felt either right, or just something else was pulling him towards the small human male.

* * *

**TF-DP-TF-DP-TF-DP-TF-DP**

* * *

After another hour of everyone conversing, night had fallen. Time flew by from the fighting, and talking, so deciding to go outside, Danny started a campfire, and was somehow able to get seating logs for everyone at the same time. All the humans and the Autobot's holoforms were all there, well minus Sideswipe who was still unconscious from the earlier wrench to the helm.

Danny was seated upon his own log, since he was the one telling the stories, and he had many to tell. He began by explaining about the first ghost he fought, the Lunch Lady, then onto the Box Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Walker, and even his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius. He'd mentally voted not to tell them about Vlad's secret, if only because the elder gave him that same amount of respect to keep his secret just that, a secret. He got around to talking about Valerie, his frienemy, she knew his secret but both keep up appearances, then was Freak Show, he's become one of Danny's most feared enemies, yet thankfully the guy was defeated. Danny then touched up more on his enemies other schemes, he mentioned his therapist at the school, Penelope Spectra, was also a misery sucking ghost. She needs the misery of others to remain young and beautiful, and since Danny has so much natural misery in him she doesn't need to prod much for misery.

No one was able to ask about Danny's misery problems, because he soon went on to talk about the Fight Night, then Johnny 13 and his mate Kitty. Both weren't much of a problem; Fright, because he has a kinship with Danny, same with Johnny and Kitty. He mentioned other mishaps with Technus and the others, then about some other ghosts he's only fought one time or another. Such as the Ghost Writer, Young Blood, Dorathea the dragon princess, his friend Tucker (a onetime thing only), his clone Dani Phantom, Vortex the weather ghost, Nocturne the ghost of dreams, Undergrowth the regenerative/plant ghost, and lastly his friend Amorpho.

Many of the soldiers were speechless, as were some of Optimus' troops. There had been some pauses in Danny's stories for more fire wood, an occasional break to hit the head, and to ask a few questions. Now that Danny was done for the night, he was going to turn in, when a familiar wisp of blue smoke appeared out of his mouth, groaning, Danny knew what was going to happen next. "Now of all times he shows up," the young halfa whispered to no one.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope it was good everyone, now until more, I hope you will all patiently await for new chapters. well until I update again, bye everyone :)**


End file.
